memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Veröffentlichung
Als der Doktor einen selbstgeschriebenen Holo-Roman zur Veröffentlichung in den Alpha-Quadranten sendet, sorgt dies auf der ''Voyager'' für einigen Gesprächsstoff. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Auf dem Holodeck materialisiert sich eine Kopie des Doktors und bildet die Einleitung zu einem Holoroman, vom Doktor selbst geschrieben. Er meint, dass am Anfang die Dunkelheit existiert, die Leere einer Matrix, die auf das Licht wartet. Dann flammt ein einzelnes Photon auf, dann ein weiteres und bald viele Tausende mehr. Optronische Bahnen verbinden sich und Subroutinen tauchen aus dem Chaos aus. Ein holographisches Bewusstsein ist geboren. Das Hologramm bezeichnet sich als Geschöpf aus Photonen und Kraftfeldern und meint, dass es nichts über die Welt wisse. Dabei greift es nach einer Schreibfeder und taucht sie in ein Tintenfass ein, während es mit der anderen Hand ein leeres Buch öffnet, um darin zu schreiben. Als das Programm stoppt, speichert der Doktor die Korrekturen und speichert das Programm ab. Dann öffnet er Kapitel 1. Akt I: thumb|left Im astrometrischen Labor gibt es gute Neuigkeiten für die ganze Crew. Janeway, Chakotay und Tuvok suchen das Labor auf. Seven of Nine, Harry Kim und Reginald Barclay vom Pfadfinder-Projekt ist es gelungen, jeden Tag eine 11-minütige transgalaktische Kommverbindung herzustellen. Kim meint, dass Barclay sie nicht vergessen solle, wenn er den Daystrompreis entgegennimmt. Paris überlässt es ihr, wie sie die Komzeit verteilt. Er hat aber noch ein ganz besonderes Geschenk für Captain Kathryn Janeway und die Crew: Ein Livebild der Erde von der McKinleystation. Captain Janeway ist gerührt. Im Casino verteilt Neelix isolineare Chips, nach dem Losprinzip bekommt jedes Crewmitglied drei Minuten Sprechzeit zur Erde. Die Offiziere überlegen bereits, wen sie anrufen werden. Harry Kim will seine Mutter sprechen, die nächste Woche Geburtstag hat, Chakotay wird seine Schwester anrufen und Janeway ihre Mutter. Der Doktor fragt, wen er wohl anrufen wird. Paris vermutet, dass er Reg Barclay oder Dr. Zimmerman anrufen wird. Dann kommt Neelix mit seinem Beutel und Paris zieht die Nummer 6, der übermorgen mit seiner Familie sprechen kann. Der Doktor bekommt dabei den Chip mit der Nummer 1 und ist sichtlich erfreut. Harry Kim möchte unbedingt mit seinen Eltern sprechen, hat aber eine 3-stellige (130) und ist enttäuscht, da es in anderthalb Monaten sein wird. Er fragt den Doktor, ob dieser mit ihm tauschen würde, er würde sicherlich nur mit Lieutenant Barclay oder Doktor Lewis Zimmerman sprechen wollen. Der Doktor lehnt ab, Tom Paris tauscht jedoch seinen Chip, er behauptet nach so langer Wartezeit durchaus noch 6 Wochen warten zu können. Janeway meint dazu knapp, dass niemand tauschen sollte. Im astrometrischen Labor spricht der Doktor mit dem bolianischen Verleger Ardon Broht, Leiter des Broht und Forrester-Verlags, er hat ihm die Rohfassung seines Holoromans Photonen brauchen Freiheit geschickt und er scheint begeistert. Er macht dem Doktor Komplimente, vergleicht ihn mit K'Ratak sowie Tolstoi und versichert ihm sein Werk zu verlegen. Am Ende des Monats will er es bereits veröffentlichen. Doch der Doktor meint, dass er noch Zeit für Korrekturen braucht. Dabei soll er sich allerdings beeilen. Als der Doktor nach seiner Meinung über die Charaktere fragt, wird die Verbindung unterbrochen. Als seine drei Minuten Sprechzeit vorbei sind, unterbricht Seven of Nine die Verbindung mitten im Satz, was den Doktor entzürnt. Sie meint trocken, dass sein Ego für diesen Tag schon genug gestreichelt wurde. Auf der Krankenstation erzählt er freudig Tom Paris davon, dieser würde das Werk gerne einmal sehen, er hat schließlich Erfahrung mit Holoromanen. Er fragt ihn auch nach dem Inhalt. Der Doktor antwortet, dass es um die heldenhafte Arbeit eines Doktors geht. Paris ist interessiert und empfiehlt ihm, sie auf Captain Proton anzusprechen. Der Doktor stimmt zu, obwohl er denkt, dass Broht und Forrester nur anspruchsvolle Literatur verlegen, und Paris will sein Werk sehen. Der Doktor willigt ein, die Meinung eines Außenstehenden sei bestimmt interessant. Daher übernimmt er den Rest seiner Schicht und Paris geht auf das Holodeck. Bevor er geht, fragt er noch nach dem Titel, und als er Photonen brauchen Freiheit hört, meint er sarkastisch, dass der Titel gut klinge. Tom Paris geht aufs Holodeck und lässt das Programm laufen. Die neunminütige Einleitung langweilt ihn so sehr, dass er sie einfach überspringt und jetzt das MHN der [[USS Vortex|USS Vortex]] ist. Direkt befindet er sich auf dessen Krankenstation, während viele Verwundete eingeliefert werden. Paris scannt sie und teilt sie nach Schweregrad der Verletzungen auf. Ein Crewmitglied hat einen Riss der Aorta und muss sofort operiert werden. In dem Moment kommt der bajoranische Commander der Vortex, der Commander Chakotay ziemlich ähnlich sieht, und bringt den ersten Steuermann Lieutenant Marseilles, der wiederum Tom Paris äußerst ähnelt, mit nur leichten Verletzungen. Paris meint, dass Marseilles nur eine Gehirnerschütterung hat und er die anderen zuerst behandeln müsse. Der Commander verlangt jedoch eine sofortige Behandlung, weil Marseilles wichtiger ist, als der Schwerverletzte. Paris weigert sich jedoch weiterhin, da kritische Patienten Vorrang haben. Katanay schließt ihn mit einem Kraftfeld ein. In dem Moment erscheint der Captain der Vortex, Jenkins. Sie sieht Janeway unfassbar ähnlich, hat aber einen ganz anderen Charakter. Als sie die Situation erfasst, macht sie Paris die Entscheidung leicht und erschießt vor seinen Augen den Schwerverletzten und meint, nun könne er Lt. Marseilles behandeln. Akt II: Im Casino erzählt er schockiert B'Elanna Torres, Neelix und Harry Kim davon. Kim fragt, ob er dem Doktor davon erzählt habe. Dieser verneint dies und meint, dass der Doktor es unfassbarerweise für ein Meisterwerk hält. Kim meint, dass man bei einer Veröffentlichung denkt, dass es ein schlechtes Licht auf sie wirft und fragt sich, was ihre Familien über sie denken, wenn sie dieses Programm sehen. B'Elanna denkt, dass er nur überreagiert und will das Programm selbst testen. Paris meint, dass sich mancher allerdings fragen wird, ob etwas Wahres dran ist. Torres fragt Paris, ob er die Sache zu persönlich nimmt. Paris gibt zu, dass es vielleicht eine Überreaktion ist und lässt sie es selber testen. Als Torres das MHN der Vortex ist, kommt Lieutenant Marseilles mit einem weiblichen Fähnrich und behauptet, dass im Maschinenraum eine Plasmaleitung geplatzt sei und es Verletzte geben würde. B'Elanna will sich auf den Weg machen, ihre Beine verschwinden jedoch, als sie durch die Tür gehen will. Marseilles herrscht sie an, dass sie ihren mobilen Emitter mitnehmen muss. Sie kann ihn jedoch nicht finden. Marseilles deutet auf einen riesigen Rucksack. B'Elanna schnallt ihn sich um und macht sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum. Dort herrscht sie die Chefingenieurin Torrey, B'Elanna als Mensch, an, dass der Maschinenraum für Hologramme gesperrt sei. Torres meint, dass sie in Notfällen darauf verzichten solle. Torrey beschimpft B'Elanna und behauptet, sie sei nicht mehr wert als ein Hyperschlüssel und ihre Gehör-Subroutinen würden schlecht funktionieren. B'Elanna geht schließlich zurück zur Krankenstation und erwischt Marseilles und den Fähnrich in flagranti. Marseilles meint, dass er im Maschinenraum sein sollte. Da entgegnet Torres, dass es eine interessante Drehbuchwendung sei, dass er sie zum Maschinenraum schickt und bei seiner Patientin eine Mandelentfernung vornimmt. Er droht ihr, dass wenn sie seiner Frau davon etwas erzählen würde, er ihre Gedächtnispuffer löschen würde. In dem Moment kommt noch ein weiblicher Fähnrich zur "Untersuchung" bei Marseilles. Als Neelix den Holoroman testet, hält Captain Jenkins ihm im Bereitschaftsraum eine Standpauke, dass sie seine überflüssigen Subroutinen löschen will, er bräuchte weder Gesang, Malerei oder eine eigene Sexualität. Neelix versucht dies zu erklären, all diese Subroutinen würden ihn doch menschlicher und zu einem besseren Doktor machen. Jenkins herrscht ihn an, dass er nicht menschlich ist und befiehlt Lieutenant Commander Tulak, Tuvok als Mensch, ihren Befehl auszuführen. Fähnrich Kymble, Harry Kim als hypochondrischer Trill, und Tulak fahren mit Harry Kim als MHN der Vortex im Turbolift. Als dieser stoppt und die Türen sich öffnen, will Three of Eight, Seven of Nine mit roten Haaren und blinkenden Borgimplantaten, die angeordnet sind wie Schmuck, das MHN übernehmen. Tulok und Kymble wehren ab, sie sympathisieren mit dem Doktor. Schließlich überwältigt Three of Eight Kymble und Tulok und verhilft Harry zur Flucht. Er kommt jedoch nicht weit und wird von den beiden wieder eingefangen. Schließlich testet Captain Janeway das Programm. Captain Jenkins will die Matrix des MHN dekompilieren und nur noch aktivieren, wenn es benötigt wird. Three of Eight hält eine ergreifende Rede über die Rechte von Hologrammen und fleht Jenkins an, ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken. Sie bleibt hart und lässt die Matrix dekompilieren. Der Roman endet und Janeway befiehlt dem Doktor sofort in ihren Bereitschaftsraum zu kommen. Akt III: Im Besprechungsraum empören sich Janeway, Torres, Kim und Paris über die Darstellungsweise des Doktors. Die Vortex hätte die gleiche Geschichte wie die Voyager, die Charaktere sähen aus wie sie und die Verwechslungsgefahr wäre groß. Der Doktor meint, dass er ihre physischen Parameter als Ausgangspunkt benutzt hat, aber alles andere frei erfunden ist. Paris meint, dass es offensichtlich ist, weil er über ein Raumschiff im Delta-Quadranten schreibt. Der Doktor fragt an dieser Stelle, über was er sonst schreiben solle, etwa Palastintrigen auf der klingonischen Heimatwelt. Er meint, dass die Vortex-Charaktere völlig überzogen sind. Janeway meint, dass er eine sehr phantasievolle Geschichte geschrieben hat. Seine Fiktion könnte als Fakt missinterpretiert werden. Der Doktor meint, dass der Emitter eine Metapher dafür war, dass der Emitter ihn immer daran erinnert, dass er anders als die Anderen ist. Janeway sagt, dass das MHN der Vortex unterdrückt würde und fragt den Doktor offen, ob er sich auf der Voyager so fühlen würde. Der Doktor verneint, er würde aber immer merken, dass er anders ist, allein wegen seines mobilen Emitters. Er würde für seine unterdrückten Brüder, alle anderen MHNs Typ 1 kämpfen, die Dilithium schürfen und Leitungen schrubben müssten. Janeway fragt ihn, ob er beim Schreiben auch an seine Freunde gedacht hat, die er mit seinem Roman vor den Kopf stoßen würde. Der Doktor meint, dass er die Unbeliebtheit als Preis für den Erfolg gern in Kauf nimmt. Im astrometrischen Labor nutzt Harry Kim seinen getauschten Chip und spricht mit seinen Eltern. Mary Kim berichtet, dass ihre Achtklässler von seinen Geschichten begeistert sind. Sie sind voll des Lobes und fragen, wann er denn endlich von Janeway befördert würde, er hat anscheinend in seinen Briefen leicht übertrieben und ist jetzt ein wenig peinlich berührt, weil Seven of Nine schließlich zuhört. Kim meint, dass es auf diesem kleinen Schiff wenig Kommandoposten gibt. Seine Mutter erwägt deswegen Janeway einen Brief zu schreiben, sie sei doch so einen nette Person. Harry will sie noch davon abhalten, als eine Sonneneruption ihre Verbindung unterbricht. Er hatte noch über eine Minute und ist sehr enttäuscht. Er befürchtet erst in zwei Monaten wieder mit ihnen reden zu können. Seven versteht seine Aufgelöstheit nicht ganz und Harry erwidert, dass sie anders reden würde, wenn sie Angehörige hätte, mit denen sie sprechen wollen würde. Als er geht, bleibt Seven nachdenklich in der Astrometrie stehen. Der Doktor möchte seinen Holoroman ein wenig überarbeiten und öffnet das Programm. Er wird jedoch von Tom Paris als Erzähler begrüßt, der eine satirische Einleitung in Anlehnung an die des Doktors erzählt. Der Doktor will das Programm beenden, das geht jedoch nicht. Tom hat es so programmiert, dass er es bis zum Schluss durchspielen muss. In Toms Story ist der Protagonist der medizinische Assistent, der der Willkür des egoistischen, unethischen und widerwärtigen MHN der USS Voyeur ausgesetzt ist. Er wird bei seinem Eintreffen vom MHN angeherrscht, weil er sich um 28 Sekunden verspätet hat. Außerdem beschwert er sich, dass er seine Teepause verpasst. Der erste Patient wartet bereits. Es ist die infantile, zimperliche und unterwürfige Two of Three. Sie heißt jedoch so, weil sie eine von Drillingen ist. Ihre biradiale Klammer in ihrer Schulter ist verschoben, weswegen sie leichte Schmerzen verspürt. Der Doktor behandelt sie jedoch nicht, sondern gibt ihr ein klingonisches Aphrodisiakum, um sie ihm gefügig zu machen, was auch funktioniert. Auf dem Gang beschwert sich der Doktor lautstark bei Tom Paris über dessen Version. Es sei eine Unverschämtheit von ihm und er wäre auf gar keinen Fall wie das MHN der Voyeur. Paris meint, dass das Programm des Doktor so subtil sei, wie ein Ferengi-Paarungstanz. Paris erwidert, dass er die Welt mit seinem Holoroman glauben lassen möchte, dass er ein brillanter, unterschätzter Arzt wäre und die äußeren Ähnlichkeiten seiner Charaktere mit den Crewmitgliedern der Voyager zu stark wären, ihn würde das jedoch nicht tangieren und der Doktor könne mit seinem Roman, den er in einer Sicherungsdatei abgespeichert hat, machen was er wolle. Paris meint, dass es ihm egal sei, wenn der Alpha-Quadrant glauben würde, dass er Marseilles wäre. Allerdings ist er auch etwas enttäuscht, weil der Doktor glaubt, Paris wäre tatsächlich so. Dann bemerkt er noch, dass das Programm des Doktors unter Theta-1-5 abgespeichert ist und er damit machen solle, was er will. Akt IV: Gereizt sitzt der Doktor auf seinem Posten, als Neelix auf der Krankenstation erscheint. Er will ihm jedoch zu seinem tollen Holoroman gratulieren und bittet um seine Meinung zu seinem eigenen Werk: Kochen mit Neelix: Eine kulinarische Tour durch den Delta-Quadranten. Ein paar verärgerte Kameraden sollten ihn nicht daran hindern seinen Roman zu veröffentlichen. Ein paar Veränderungen wären aber wahrscheinlich doch noch nötig, um die Offensichtlichkeit, dass es sich um die Voyager als Quelle der Inspiration handelt, zu maskieren. Allerdings brauche er Wochen. Schließlich gibt Neelix ihm seinen isolinearen Chip, damit das MHN seinen Verleger kontaktieren kann. In der Astrometrie bittet der Doktor seinen Verleger Arden Broht, den Roman noch nicht zu veröffentlichen, der Ruf der Voyager und seiner Freunde stünde auf dem Spiel. Er meint, dass der Roman zu glaubwürdig wäre. Er will den Roman noch einmal überarbeiten und ihn Broht dann zukommen lassen. Im Casino reden Chakotay, Janeway, B'Elanna, Harry und Tom dem Doktor noch einmal ins Gewissen und Tom bieten an, ihm bei der Überarbeitung zu helfen. Später hadert B'Elanna mit sich. Ihr Vater, John Torres, möchte mit ihr reden, sie weiß jedoch nicht, was sie ihm zu sagen hätte und will lieber mit ihrer Cousine sprechen. Tom antwortet, dass sie doch einfach ihn reden lassen könnte. Schließlich redet sie mit ihrem Vater in Anwesenheit von Tom. Ihr Vater betreibt gezwungenen Smalltalk, während B'Elanna abwehrend zuhört. Schließlich wird er offener und sagt, dass er die vergangenen 20 Jahre nicht wiedergutmachen könne, aber in Zukunft eine engere Beziehung zu ihr anstrebt. B'Elanna wird schließlich in den letzten 30 Sekunden weich und sagt ihm, dass sie ihre Tochter vielleicht Miral nennen möchte. Ihr Vater ist gerührt und bevor die Verbindung endet, verspricht sie ihm zu schreiben. Als Tom und B'Elanna gehen, steht Seven betroffen in der Astrometrie. Im Kommunikationsforschungszentrum zeigt Reginald Barclay Admiral Paris den Holoroman des Doktors, der gerade ziemlich populär wird und der die Voyager in einem nicht sehr schmeichelhaften Licht porträtiert. Admiral Paris kontaktiert daraufhin sofort die Voyager und verlangt von Janeway eine Erklärung. Nach einem Gespräch Janeways und des Doktors mit Broht wird klar, dass dieser den Roman gegen den Willen des Doktors veröffentlicht hat und ihn nicht vom Markt nehmen wird, weil ein Hologramm keine Rechte besäße. Akt V: Nachdem Tuvok die Rechtslage überprüft hat, wird klar, dass Broht Recht hat. Er sucht jedoch nach einem rechtlichen Schlupfloch. Sie könnten auf Rufschädigung plädieren oder zugeben, dass der Doktor im rechtlichen Sinne keine Person sei und gar keine Berechtigung besaß, überhaupt ein Geschäft mit Broht abzuwickeln. Janeway will jedoch nicht zulassen, dass der Verleger den Ruf des Doktors schädigt. Sie stellt klar, dass er dieselben Rechte hat, wie jedes Crewmitglied und will nicht zulassen, dass der Verleger dagegen verstößt. Schließlich wird ein Schlichter der Föderation engagiert, der den Fall prüfen soll. Tuvok argumentiert, dass der Doktor Urheber eines Originals sei und somit die Rechte eines Künstlers besäße. Broht widerlegt seine Ausführung, der Replikator seiner Tasse Kaffee hätte auch kein Recht zu bestimmen, wer eine Tasse bekommt. Mit dem Doktor sei es genauso. Tuvok entgegnet, dass er keinem Replikator begegnet ist, der chirurgische Operationen durchführen, Landschaften malen oder Musik komponieren konnte. Broht muss zugeben, dass er auch keinem solchen Replikator begegnet ist. Tuvok argumentiert, dass das Thema des Werks des Doktors einzigartig ist und daher ein Original ist. Er beantragt daher, dass der Doktor als Künstler anerkannt wird. Der Schlichter fügt hinzu, dass nur rechtliche Personen Künstler sein könnten, der Doktor sei keine. Dann wird die Verbindung unterbrochen und die Anhörung auf den nächsten Tag vertagt. Der Doktor ist frustriert. Rechtlich gesehen hat er keinen höheren Status als ein Replikator. Tuvok meint, dass der Doktor aus dieser Perspektive nie das Recht hatte einen Vertrag mit Broht zu schließen und der ursprüngliche Vertrag ungültig wäre. Janeway will dem Schlichter jedoch beweisen, dass der Doktor eine Person ist. Dazu will sie die wahre Lebensgeschichte des Doktos erzählen. Erste Zeugin ist Seven. Sie berichtet, wie der Doktor ihr beibrachte, wie man Konversation betreibt, tanzt und romantisches Interesse ausdrückt. Sie erzählt, dass sie ohne den Doktor nicht die Person wäre, die sie ist. Er hat ihr geholfen menschlich zu werden. Harry erzählt vom erfolgreichen Einsatz des Doktors als NKH. Broht und der Schlichter schieben das auf seine erweiterten Subroutinen, es würde nur beweisen, dass er lernfähig und erweiterbar wäre. Harry erwidert, dass jede Person den Wunsch hätte sich weiter zu entwickeln, genau wie der Doktor. Reginald Barclay erzählt, dass als Doktor Lewis Zimmerman sterbenskrank war, sich der Doktor durch die halbe Galaxie in den Alphaquadranten transferieren ließ, um ihn zu heilen. Ihr Verhältnis wäre das von einem Sohn, der um das Leben seines Vaters gekämpft hat. Captain Janeway erzählt schließlich eine negative Geschichte, sie zeigt, dass er durchaus einen freien Willen und sogar Befehle missachtet hat, was ihn wiederum menschlich macht. Da die Sternenflotte ihn programmiert hat, Befehle zu befolgen und er sich darüber hinweggesetzt hat, beweist, dass er selbstständig zu denken vermag. Sie und der Rest der Crew würden den Doktor als gleichberechtigte Person ansehen. Janeway argumentiert, dass vor Jahrhunderten nur bestimmte Menschen Rechte hatten und diese sukzessive auf alle Menschen ausgedehnt wurden. Als sie die Galaxie erforschten, wurden diese Rechte auf andere Wesen ausgedehnt. Sie meint, dass sie nun noch einmal ausgedehnt werden sollten. Der Schlichter will sein Urteil in zwei Tagen verkünden und unterbricht die Anhörung. Im Casino gibt Seven of Nine ihren isolinearen Chip Harry. Sie habe die Crew bei der Interaktion mit ihren Angehörigen beobachtet und möchte Harry ermöglichen noch einmal mit seinen Eltern zu sprechen. Harry lehnt jedoch ab, sie habe sicherlich Familienangehörige, die sich freuen würden mit ihr zu reden. Da ihre Eltern beide ins Borg-Kollektiv assimiliert wurden, fällt Seven nur ihre Tante Irene Hansen ein. Kim meint, dass diese sicher begeistert wäre, von ihr zu hören. Schließlich spricht sie mit ihr. Irene Hansen freut sich sehr und erzählt, dass Seven ein starrköpfiges Mädchen war und sich einmal, als ihre Eltern auf einer Mission waren, im Gästezimmer eingeschlossen hat und nicht rauskommen wollte. Seven entschuldigt sich für die Unannehmlichkeiten und möchte das Gespräch beenden. Irene erzählt jedoch, dass sie Seven mit einer Erdbeertorte aus dem Zimmer locken konnte, sie hat aber nur die reifen, perfekten Erdbeeren gegessen. Seven erwidert, dass sie noch immer Erdbeeren mag und entschuldigt sich, falls sie Irene beleidigt hat. Irene wehrt jedoch ab und sagt zum Schluss, dass sie sich sehr gefreut hat mit ihr zu sprechen und spricht sie mit Annika an. Der Schlichter hat inzwischen seine Meinung gefällt, vieles spräche dafür, dass der Doktor eine Person wäre, wie Ehrgeiz, Kreativität und Fehlbarkeit. Die Frage wäre jedoch, ob das alles real oder nur simuliert wäre. Er weiß es nicht, aber sie müssen es entscheiden. Deswegen entscheidet er, dass der Doktor keine Person im rechtlichen Sinne ist, aber er erweitert den Begriff eines Künstlers. Somit besitzt der Doktor das Urheberrecht und der Roman muss zurückgezogen werden. Janeway bemerkt, dass dies der erste Schritt für die Rechte der Hologramme gewesen ist und der Doktor stolz auf sich sein könne. Er erwidert, dass dies ein hohler Sieg sei und bereits Schaden entstanden sei, da tausende Leute das Programm gespielt haben. Paris meint, dass sie das Programm nun überarbeiten müssen. Der Doktor fragt, ob er einen anderen Verleger finden wird, worauf Janeway antwortet, dass er fast alles tun kann, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat. In einer Dilithiummine der Sternenflotte benachrichtigt ein MHN Typ 1 ein anderes, dass er zur Inspektion muss. Er empfiehlt ihm während seiner Überprüfung das Holoprogramm 47 Beta anzuschauen, es hieße Photonen brauchen Freiheit und wäre sehr provokativ. Derweil schuften im Hintergrund überall MHN's des Typ 1. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen .}} und ist dies eine von wenigen, in der man eine Hauptfigur gleichzeitig mit einem interaktiven Hologramm von sich selbst sieht.}} und .}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Author, Author (episode) es:Author, Author fr:Author, Author (épisode) nl:Author, Author Veroeffentlichung, Die